Gwen Tennyson (Ult. Timeline)
Gwen Tennyson is the daughter of Ben 10,000 ("Ultimate Ben") and Julie Tennyson. As well as the elder sister of Ken Tennyson. She is a human from the Earth of an alternate timeline. Appearance One could say that Gwen is rather identical to her mother at her age. Although she has her long, black hair kept in a ponytail. She has bright green eyes, clearly inherited from her father. The frequented expression seen on her face is a scowl towards Kenny. As far as casual clothing goes, she is frequently seen wearing a blue colored dress with white stripes on it's center. Accompanied by a pair of white, green striped tennis shoes. When seen training with Magister Blonko, she is seen wearing the same brown tank-top and black shorts as any other Plumber trainee. When seen in combat, she wears a black jumpsuit with white armor padding, bearing resemblance to a Magister Plumber's uniform. Strapped to her back is a scabbard holding a taydenite blade. Personality Gwen is a bit of a military brat and stickler for rules and protocol, looking up to the Plumbers. Gwen's fondness for rules and routine against her brother's knack for improvisation often leads them to butting heads. Their constant bickering somewhat mirrors that of Ben and Gwendolyn of the past. Whenever seen alongside her mentoring Plumber or channeling any lessons from them, she carries herself with a monotone and obedient demeanor. Though she and Kenny bicker a lot, the two do care about each other. Whenever she notices that Kenny is stressed and acting paranoid in his heroic efforts, she voices her concerns. She and Devlin try to do what they can to keep Kenny calm. When concerns are past, she does appreciate Kenny's efforts to protect the family. On a more casual note, it turns out, Gwen is a "weeaboo". In her rooms, is a shelf containing Japanese media, ranging from manga to anime to her favorite, Super Sentai. Super Sentai seeming to be her favorite franchise, that she is constantly binge watching when she is relaxing for once. She notes to her brother, "You and Dad have Sumo Slammers, I have the Sentai." Powers and Abilities More akin to her mother than her father, she does not have abilities related to the Omnitrix. She is rather extremely athletics, practicing in many sports, from mixed martial arts to tennis. She is shown to adapt a mundane object, i.e. a tennis racket or baseball bat, and use it as a melee weapon when provoked into combat. After training with Magister Blonko, her combat skills have improved. Developing skill in swordsmanship, frequently wielding a taydenite blade. Her martial art skills have improved, preferably in Revonnah Kai, an alien form of combat. Though not a master like Magister Blonko, she is decently skilled at such combat. Similar to her Aunt Gwendolyn, she is extremely smart, skilled in her academics. It is noted that she pretty much has an A+ in all her classes. In fact, she has been shown to have understanding of alien biology and mechanics of alien tech. When Kenny had hacked and improved the Omnitrix's AI (nicknamed "Trixie"), Gwen assisted by providing the technical commands while Kenny programmed the "personality". Weaknesses As common throughout the Tennyson family, Gwen is a vulnerable human that isn't much good in combat without a defense of some kind. Though she can provide skill in combat, it isn't much against an opponent who is super powered. And though intelligent, she is still a young human child with her limits. Biography Gwen Sakurai Tennyson is the first born child of Ben and Julie Tennyson in the future. Growing up, she was well exposed to her father's heroics. From the career of Ben 10,000 to Ultimate Ben to even President of the United States.And for awhile, she felt kind of burnt out by all the extraordinary circumstances. Aliens, magic, mutants, etc. For a bit, she felt kind of burnt out and simply wanted to go for some normalcy in life. Then came her brother's 10th birthday, when he had received an Omnitrix. At first, she was unfazed and simply annoyed by her brother's antics. The few days following she was present when Albedo had returned and seek revenge on her father, aiming after both him and the family. At the time, her great-grandpa Max and patrolling Plumber - Magister Blonko had evacuated her and others while Albedo was attacking. She was present and witnessed the intense battle against Albedo and witnessed Kenny getting injured. Seeing her little brother striving to be the hero had caused a slight change in opinion on the family matters. As Kenny began to grow more stressed insecure from the heroics, she began to worry about her brother. As his efforts to protect others, including herself, became more erratic, she and Devlin had stepped to assure that they'll always be by his side, acting as his rock. Whenever Kenny's emotions get the better of him, the two will always step in to help. Upon doing such, Gwen had stepped up for the action. Gwen had begun training with Magister Blonko in order to keep up with Kenny and Devlin. Upon bonding with Blonko, she was given a gift: A taydenite blade, nearly indestructible and can slice through anything. It soon became her weapon of choice. Along with gifting her with the weapon, Blonko had taught her Revonnah Kai, the martial art of his people. He is quite amazed at the quick skill she is developing for such an art. Relationships Family '''Ben Tennyson (father) - '''Although his extensive career of being a hero, Ben had made a loving relationship with his children, despite the occasional hiccup. The primary issue being that Ben bonds more with Ken due to the Omnitrix and male bonding, but lately he has been making attempts to rectify that. She just knows not to bring up the puberty subject around him... '''Julie Tennyson (mother) - '''As Ken has a bond with Ben, Gwen has a bond with Julie. Julie was actually encouraging of Gwen's initial vow for normalcy, being quite understanding. The mother-daughter relationship seems to be the most stable of the Tennyson clan. '''Ken Tennyson (brother) - '''Akin with those before them, Ken and Gwen seem to bicker a lot. A sibling rivalry that held no bounds. Initially, Ken use of insults for her were related to lack of desire to be "in on the family business". Though after noticing the toll taken on her brother with the heroics, their relationship softens as she attempts to provide Kenny emotional comforts. '''Gwendolyn Tennyson (cousin) - '''Her namesake relative and though a mere elder cousin, the children can't help but call her "Aunt Gwendolyn". Similar with her mother, Gwendolyn supports Gwen's initial vow of normalcy, occasionally regaling her with the tale of her taking a year off for the sake of college. '''Devlin Levin (cousin) - '''Son of Kevin and Gwendolyn Levin, the best friend that Ken could ask for, and occasional a pain in Gwen's side. Gwen can get quite tired of the boys' shenanigans. Her and Devlin are often at Kenny's side, attempting to help him through the stressful heroics. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * The Gwen of this timeline is of Asian descent, due to her mother's side. This even more evident as her parents had given her a Japanese middle name. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Tennyson family Category:Human Females Category:Alternate Timeline Female Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Time travel Category:Magic Users Category:Chronos22